1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support frame defining a picking head on which a substantially conventional containment bag is secured such that the bag and head having a cutting member thereon is extendable by an elongated pole handled by a worker to elevated heights so as to pick fruit or like produce from trees in an efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the use of elongated poles with some type of containment bag or like structure are used by workers to harvest fruit from trees at elevated heights. It is known in the prior art to attach some type of cutting blade to some portion of the containment bag support in order to sever the stem of the fruit thereby allowing the fruit to fall into the containment bag. While such known and extensively used devices are considered to be operable for their intended function, it is generally accepted that the structure of these devices is somewhat antiquated.
The patent to Patton, 4,242,856, discloses a fruit harvesting assembly of the type including an elongated handle used to cut and collect fruit hanging from trees at a substantial distance above the ground. A support frame of the device is secured to a containment bag wherein the frame is made from multiple pieces of elongated metallic, heavy gage wire or like material which is bound together and bent into a particular configuration. Patton declares that this structure is efficient for viewing the proper cutting angle and/or stem being cut in order to prevent damage to the fruit. More specifically, the structure of the Patton device includes a base portion and a head portion specifically aligned in substantially co-linear relation to the longitudinal axis of the handle wherein a cutting blade is arranged in an angular, declining relation to the aforementioned linear alignment. This is provided to allow simultaneous positioning of the cutting blade transversely or substantially perpendicular to the stem of the fruit being cut and the support arm in an out-of-way location so as to provide a clear viewing engagement of the cutting blade and the stem portion of the fruit being cut. It is also important to note that the blade is located across the head portion of the support frame and is effectively welded or fixed thereto such that removal for purposes of replacement, such as when the blade is damaged or becomes dull is difficult or impossible.
The patent to Terrill, 598,401, discloses a fruit picker of substantially similar construction including a rim portion formed of a malleable cast metal or other thin and light material and has an outer extension thereon for the support of a containment sleeve or bag. The bag is selectively opened or closed at the distal or inner end thereof so as to allow collection and subsequent release of the contained fruit once severed or picked from the tree.
As set forth above, prior art devices of the type outlined in the aforementioned patents were operable for their intended function. However, improvement both in material, design, and construction, would add to the efficiency of such devices, increase the operable life even under harsh conditions of the operation and allow the picking head portions of the device to become lighter while not sacrificing any structural integrity. The weight of a support frame is a serious consideration to the workers in the field which gather many pieces of fruit before emptying those cut from the tree.